In his arms
by Freda King
Summary: This takes place in the Cemetary, right where the movie leaves off. Peter/MJ
1. In the Cemetary

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.  
  
  
  
* She brushed her hand against her lips, caught for a moment, remembering, wondering, and then reality gripped her. She'd just poured her heart out to the only man she loved, and he'd rejected her. "Why? I know he loves me." Her thoughts ran in jumbled confusion. She shut her eyes to block the tears, but they refused to be blocked.  
  
As the sobs racked her body she only had one pounding thought: "why?"  
  
She shook her head to clear it, and shutting her eyes she tried to block out what had taken place. But she couldn't block his eyes. The way his eyes looked at her, the way they danced when he laughed, his eyes looking at her with love. She clung to that thought. "He loves me, he does. He has to."  
  
*  
  
He had walked behind her; he now stood about 12 feet away from her. He knew he should leave, but he couldn't, he couldn't even tear his eyes off her. For a moment she stood there, and then she cried, and his heart broke. "I caused those tears." His thoughts accused him. He loved her far more than life, and only he could protect her, that was his blessing. "And only I can cause her to be harmed, this is my curse. To forever love, and yet be forever distant. To know her smile and yet not be able to cause it again. This is my path, one I choose not, but one I must follow."  
  
*  
  
I took the perfect balances and weighed; No shaking of my had disturbed the poise, Weighted, found wanting: not a word I said, But silent made my choice.  
  
None know the choice I made, I make it still.  
  
None know the choice I made and broke my heart,  
  
Breaking mine idol: I have braced my will  
  
Once, chosen for once my part.  
  
Yet, I have a room, which no one enters Save I myself alone: There sits a blessed memory on a throne, There my life centers.  
  
*  
  
The vision of the Goblin holding her on the bridge was far to fresh in his mind to allow himself to hope that perhaps life with her could be normal. His laugh on the phone was engrained in his memory. The peril he would put her in was more than he could force on her.  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps, if she knew, perhaps if she chooses the danger, perhaps . . ." His heart refused to acknowledge the choice his mind had made. He watched her still, unable to break his gaze. Yet as she cried he could contain himself no longer. He hated himself for the pain he was putting her through, yet he could do no other, knowing the consequences. Then, he knew what he could do, he went and hid himself, and reappeared as Spiderman.  
  
He walked silently towards her, and slowly slipped his arms around her waist. He felt her lean back against him. Slowly relax in his arms, and her tears diminished.  
  
Yet the pain for him was excruciating, to hold her, to love her, to be so very near. And yet to know the separation between them, to know the distance must never be lessened.  
  
*  
  
She felt his arms wrapping around her from behind, and she melted in his embrace. Leaning her head back against his chest she knew true contentment. She knew not why Peter had returned, nor why he held her, but she knew no other place where she could be so loved. In the arms of the one she loved she felt true comfort and safety. Being loved by him was a dream come true.  
  
She felt his head leaning on top of hers, and could feel him kiss her head. That he had returned was more than she could have ever hoped for.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked out across the field, then asked him, "Why did you return?"  
  
His answer was simple, "Because you needed me."  
  
"How true." She thought, "I do need him; I need him more than I can say."  
  
She looked down at the arms that embraced her, and suddenly her dream was shattered. Twas not Peter's white shirt and black overcoat, but the blue and red pattern that forever-adorned Spiderman. A small cry escaped her lips as she saw it, twas not the arms of her love that embraced her, but Oh! How they felt like his . . .  
  
*  
  
I know, I know, but don't worry it will be continued, and please Review it! 


	2. I think I know you

Slowly she disentangled herself, fighting against her mind and heart, she separated herself, and turned to face him.  
  
"Thank-you," she forced herself to say through tears, "thank-you for you constant watching that I can't begin to figure out. . ." Now she had once again dissolved into tears, and he took her once more into an embrace.  
  
Looking up at him once the tears had subsided, she said "Spiderman, this will sound very strange, but: you remind me of someone."  
  
He stared at her, and then whispered, "what gives you that idea MJ?"  
  
"You just seem so familiar." Her thoughts picked up in her head "What are you doing MJ? Are you insane?"  
  
Spiderman stared down at her, and in his mind, he found no peace, no rest, his heart was broken, and his mind divided, he knew him must extract himself from this situation, and so, planting one painful kiss on her forehead, he murmured, "I must go."  
  
And running for his life he left her, once again. 


End file.
